


Lime and Red

by Maqnusdane



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maqnusdane/pseuds/Maqnusdane
Summary: stream walls by louis Tomlinson and watch the umbrella academy season 2 brrrrdont take this seriously PLEASE
Relationships: Lime/Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Lime and Red

Starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
It was on. Lime stared at Red, instantly hating that ugly shade of colour. They KNEW that that disgusting colour was a shade of an impostor trying to blend in. Lime followed Red wherever they went, convinced that Red would try to kill someone.  
Sighing, Red ran back to the cafeteria and called for an emergency meeting.  
"Yes?"  
"Lime was following me."  
"Yeah well, I didn't want you to kill anyone." Lime retorted.  
"Should we vote Lime out?" Yellow asked.  
"Nah, let's just skip." Brown replied.  
Lime felt uncontrollable anger as he hit the bar with Red's Face on it, wanting to get him out. However, he slowly began questioning his feelings for Red. Thinking of him made Lime's face go red. But was it because of anger? or… attraction? (AN: is this giving you wattpad vibes)   
Lime decided to follow Red again, wanting to figure out his feelings.  
Seeing Lime again, Red said, "What do you want? stop following me. it's annoying."  
Phew… Lime thought. Is it just me, or does the room get 100 degrees warmer when Red is angry?  
"Nah, i find u annoying as hell as well. just wanted to follow you."  
Their bickering continued until Red couldnt handle it anymore. HE REACHED FORWARD, GRABBING LIMES FACE AND SMOOCHING THAT BIG FACE OF HIS. MUACKS MUACKS MUACKS MUACKS MMMMMMMMM TASTY U TASTE SO GOOD BRO  
Lime started for a moment, before passionately kissing back.  
"Woah, I thought you hated me?" Lime questioned in shock. He gently reached up to caress Red's face, smiling as he blushed.  
"No bro, you're fking sexy ily" Red replied.  
"oh, that's nice." Lime replied.  
They walked around together, holding hands and occasionally kissing each other. Suddenly, Red turned to Lime, a serious expression on his face.  
"Lime, bro… I love u so much. but i have to confess. I'm the impostor. Will you still love me?" Red muttered.  
Lime reeled back in shock. WHAT ?!(!?!(! THIS STANK ASS BITVH WAS AN IMPOSTOR?? SUCH A BITCH LYINBTO ME ??!?@?@?@?@** WHY WOULD ANYONE EVER DO THAT  
Feigning calmness, he took Red's hand and kissed it,saying, "Of course, I dont mind. i love u bro. but.. an impostor cant be together with a crew mate!! it has never been this way,,,,,,"  
Red replied, "bro fk traditions. we can make history. Wanna make it with me?"  
Lime said, "oh sure. i have a task at cafeteria, follow me?"  
At that moment, Lime made up his mind. He was going to call for an emergency meeting, and put an end to Red's antics. As they ran into the cafe together, Lime walked towards the button slowly.  
"Hey Lime !! What are you doing?NONONPNONONONONONOONONONONO-" Red yelled.  
Lime slammed his hand on the button, calling everyone back.  
"Guys, its Red. I'm sorry Red. I couldnt deal with myself knowing that you were a MURDERER. you deserve to die. sorry bro ily ill stay with u till ur last moment"  
Everyone voted Red with an air of sadness.  
"Well, I guess this is the end. it's all been gravy." (AN: if u get that reference ily)  
As Red floated off into space, Lime whispered: "Goodbye Red, u stank ass mf."


End file.
